Loving Hermione
by RazberryTwist
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts. Love is in the air. Read the story to see what it happening in the 7th year! RonHerm! I'm terrible at summaries, read the story
1. First Sight, Again

_(A/N) I'm still stuck on my other story, but oh well, this one will be better! Not much to say…yawn…I'm tired. Haha, I am making this story sound really boring. It is not, by the way! When you review, (which you will…muahahahaha jk), feel free to ask me any questions. I will answer them in the authors note in the next chapter! Well, better get writing! Bye!_

Word count of this chapter: 1188

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

**First Sight…Again**

_He stared at her as she tumbled through the barrier, coming onto platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross Station. Behind him sat the gleaming Hogwarts express, but all he noticed in the whole room was her. She had changed a lot over the summer. She was a bit taller, but still shorter then him, and her straight framed body had suddenly developed curves. Her hair was the best part though. It was no longer bushy and frizzy, but had silky, beautiful curls. He had liked her since the middle of sixth year, and had missed her terribly over the summer. He stared at her as she made her way onto the train, not seeing the annoying hand waving right in front of his freckled face. _

"RON! THIS IS PLANET EARTH SPEAKING! RON! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" screamed an obnoxious voice.

Ron blinked, and wiped around, seeing his younger sister Ginny standing there, looking quite pissed off.

"Now that your back from fantasy land, you will be pleased to know that YOU NEED TO GET ON THE TRAIN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL MISS IT!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

A few people had stopped to see what the commotion was about. There were even faces poking out of the train's windows.

Ron, with his ears turning red, replied. "Ginny! Will you shut up! People across London and back will hear you!" _Wow, I never realized how much Ginny can scream like Mum! _

"I will stop yelling after you get your fat ass ONTO THE TRAIN!"

"Okay okay! Leave me alone!" Ron said, as he ran onto the train.

* * *

Ron ran down the hall, just as the train started to move. He ran into the last compartment door, and found Harry sitting there.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said, glancing up from the letter that he was writing. Harry's hair seemed to have gotten even messier over the summer, and he had grown at least two inches.

Ron sat down in his seat, yawning. "Hi!"

"I can NOT believe that this is our last year of Hogwarts! FINALLY!" Harry said happily.

"Ya…finally…" Ron replied, sounding a bit sad.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Aren't you HAPPY to leave?"

"Well, ya, but I will definitely miss some things." _Like Hermione…_

"Oh god! Hermione is going to nagging us all the time about homework!" Harry complained. 'Oh, you won't get any NEWTS,' 'You won't get to do anything interesting when you are out of school without good marks!' Harry said, mimicking Hermione's voice.

Ron's ear turned slightly red. _If he doesn't shut up soon, he'll get a good punch in the face! _"Where is Hermione anyways? I haven't seen her since she got on the train."

"Wow, you're stupid this year aren't you? Okay Ron, lets make this easy for you. In our fifth year, Hermione and you were PERFECTS. You did NOT become a head boy this year. Hermione IS the head girl though. So she is where?"

"Uh….in the head boy and girl section, figuring out what she has to do this year?" Ron replied, uncertain.

"HURRAY for RON!" Harry yelled, jumping up and clapping.

Just then, the door opened, and someone walked in.

It was Hermione.

"Hullo Harry, Ron. How are you?" Hermione asked, her new head girl badge pinned onto her robes. "Did you buy all your books? You're going to need to study from them a lot this year. And I am NOT going to help you! You need to pass this year all on your own; after all, it is the most important –"

"Hey to you too, Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "See what I mean Ron, we haven't even arrived at school yet, and she already is nagging us to study our brains out!"

Ron's ears were at red as a tomato now, but luckily his long, orange hair was covering them. The only sound that he could make sounded like, "Gwrph."

"Well, you better get your robes on, we are almost there!" Hermione said.

Ron, gathering up his courage, took a deep breath. "Well, in order for that to happen, you would have to leave, wouldn't you?" he said really coldly. _Oh shit, I said that way wrong, it sounded so cold and mean!_

"Fine Ronald! You don't have to sound so rude about it!" Hermione said. She spun around, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the glass in the window broke.

"Repardo," Harry said with a flick of his wand, and the glass flew back into place. He started getting out his robes. "You didn't have to sound like that Ron; you could have been a bit kinder! She is going to be pissed at you for a while!"

"Well **sorry**!" Ron said angrily, shoving his robes on.

* * *

"First years, this way!" yelled a big, booming voice.

The train had come to a halt, across the lake from Hogwarts castle. It was a nice night, with the near full moon hovering in the sky. The castle was huge, standing so still in the distance. On the shore of the lake, there were a number of boats for the first years to travel on. On the path, about ten feet away, were the carriages.

"Hagrid is still here!" Harry yelled to Ron over the commotion and noise.

Ron gave Harry the thumbs up sign, and pointed to a carriage.

Harry ran onto it, and found Hermione and Neville already sitting in it. Harry took the seat beside Neville, and Ron climbed into the carriage. The only seat left for him was right beside Hermione.

The carriage moved with a jolt. "Ronald, sit down, or else you are going to fall all over us!" Hermione snapped. She was still mad at him for talking to her in that cold voice, so rudely.

Again, Ron's ear became redder then a tomato, as he sat down in the seat. "You don't have to be all nasty about it."

"Yes, I do." Hermione said hotly, and she turned away from him.

The carriage bounced over a large rock, and Hermione fell against Ron.

She quickly up righted herself, and starred out the window.

_Oh crap. _Ron thought to himself. _There is NO way that I am going to be able to avoid her this year!_

The carriage stopped, and all four of them got out, making their way up to the castle for the opening feast. Hermione ran up ahead, to walk with Ginny, as Harry, Ron, and Neville lagged behind.

_(A/N) Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! The chapters will_ _get longer, and way better as the story goes on, trust me. Please R/R, and_ _feel free to ask me any questions! _

Raz


	2. The Start of Term Feast

_(A/N) Hey, thanks for reviewing my story! I was SO happy! I haven't had another chapter up for a while because I went to Maui for a vacation! It was AWESOME there! Well, I won't keep talking, here is chapter two; I hope you like it!_

Notes to Reviewers:

**Rittzi:** Haha, …interesting… comment! I know you love it anyways. BF4L

**i-luv-fanfictions:** Hey, thanks for the comment. I know the story weird, it seems like first chapters always are! This chapter is a LOT better though, so you won't be disappointed.

**Cupcakes-20**: Thanks you SO much! That was one of the nicest reviews I have EVER gotten! Your stories are awesome! Good job!

**Buffyfreak:** thanks! I always like to hear positive feedback on my stories!

**TajM:** Hey. I know it seems a bit rushed and weird right now. I always have a bit of trouble on the first couple chapters. There WILL be more conversation coming; I am just trying to set the basic storyline right now. Thank for the review!

**Violet Baudelaire:** Hmm… I am sorry that you do not like my story. I decided to stagger the love story part a bit, and not put it in the first chapter. I am planning to have about 20 chapters to this story, and if I put EVERYTHING in the first chapter, there would be nothing left to write about, would there? I hope you continue reading my story, and reviewing too!

**Alyssa:** I am glad you like my story! I know the language is a bit different, but there are two things to remember. I'm not trying to write exactly J.K. Rowling, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are 17. Their language is going to be different then it was in the first year too. I hope you continue reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Word Count for this Chapter: 1492

**The Start-of-Term Feast**

Harry Ron and Neville filed into the Great Hall. Half the school was already seated at the four, long tables. Harry glanced up, noticing that the ceiling was showing a cloudless night, with the stars twinkling in the sky. This wasn't odd at all, mind you. The sky was bewitched to look like the weather outside. There were candles floating everywhere, illuminating the ghosts, who were gliding around the room.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, and took a seat in between Nearly Headless Nick and Ginny. Ron sat across from him.

"I wonder how long that dumb old hat's song will be this year? I'm starving!" muttered Ron.

Hermione, who sat on the other side of Ginny, snapped back, "Ron, it is NOT a dumb hat. The sorting is MUCH more important then the food. Everyone knows that!"

"Oh, and was that in _Hogwarts, A History_ too Hermione?" Ron said bitterly. He was quite embarrassed, but at least she had stopped calling him Ronald.

"No, it was not!" Hermione said stubbornly. "Anyone with a speck of common sense in their head would know that, wouldn't they-"

"Come on!" Ginny exclaimed, interrupting Hermione. "Stop your stupid bickering already! If you haven't noticed, the stool has been brought out, and McGonagall just put the sorting hat on it!"

The buzz of talking in the Great Hall stopped, as the first years walked in. They made their way up to the front of the room.

"My God, were we really that short in our first year?" Ron whispered loudly.

"Shut up!" Harry muttered under his breath.

Everyone had their eyes on the hat. It opened near the brim, and started to sing:

Oh welcome back, to you all

I am very glad you're here,

Now we can all sit and eat

And start another year!

The professors teach here

But I sort you all instead,

For it was Godric Gryffindor

Who wore me on his head.

Now Gryffindor was not alone

Our founders equal four,

But when great Slytherin left us

This place became a bore.

So I'm the one that will pick

Where you ought to go,

Which house should you settle in

You shall soon all know.

Gryffindor's are very brave

They all have a great heart,

Ravenclaw's all have good brains

And they are very smart.

Slytherin like the Dark Art's

And they all have pure blood

And Hufflepuff take all the rest

Like all the houses should.

Now you need to get sorted

So everyone can eat,

But one more last quick word

Before you have your feast.

Remember to stick together

And help each other too,

If you do this wisely

You'll succeed in what you do.

Now it is time for me to go,

I will see you all next year,

So have fun at Hogwarts School

I am very glad you're here.

Everyone in the Great Hall burst out in applause. It quickly died down as Professor McGonagall stepped out of the shadows, and stood right beside the sorting hat.

"When I call your name, step forward, sit down on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, go sit at the appropriate table." Professor McGonagall said.

"Andrews, Jenny!"

A little girl with shortbrown hair stumbled up to the front of the room. She sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

"She looks like she is about to puke!" Ron said quietly.

Ginny punched him in the arm.

The sorting hat opened its mouth. "RAVENCLAW!"

A burst of cheering and clapping erupted from the Ravenclaw table. Jenny slowly walked over to the table, and sat down with a smile on her face.

"Bowie, Drew!"

A kid with blond hair quickly walked over and sat on the stool. He jammed the hat on his head.

It took a couple minutes for the sorting hat to make its decision. Finally, it opened its mouth and screamed, 'GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron Hermione, and everyone else at the Gryffindor table jumped up and started clapping. Drew walked over and sat down, with a big smile on his face, humming a song.

The sorting continued normally until they got to the M's.

"Malfoy, Jason"

A boy with blond white hair stepped forward, with familiar blue eyes and a smirk across his face. He looked like a miniature Draco.

The Great Hall went dead silent.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

"I never knew that Malfoy had a little brother!" Harry followed.

The hat was barely placed on his head when it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco Malfoy jumped up with the rest of his table, and clapped furiously. Jason ran over, and took a seat right beside his brother, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Things can't get any worse now." Ron said dully.

The sorting finished, and the stool and the sorting hat were swept away. The Great Hall was buzzing with talking and whispering. Harry could hear lots of mentions of "TWO OF THEM?"and "crap, double trouble."

The students stopped talking as Dumbledore walked to the front of the Hall, standing in front of the teachers table.

"For our first years, Welcome, and for our returning students, Welcome back!" Dumbledore started. "The school caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you to look at the list of objects forbidden inside the castle. It is posted on the door to his office, and contains 527 items.

"As always, the Forest in the grounds is off limits, as is Hogsmeade trip to all below third year.

"We have two new teachers at our school this year. First, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Lupin!"

Professor Lupin walked in, looking better then ever with a big smile on his face. He took a seat at the head table.

Half of the Great Hall erupted into cheers, but the other half looked uneasy. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were of course thrilled.

"Look at Snape!" Ginny yelled to Ron, Harry and Hermione over the noise.

Professor Snape stared at Lupin furiously. You could almost see the sparks of anger jumping off of him.

Dumbledore continued. "You do not have to worry. A cure for werewolves has been found, and Professor Lupin has been treated!"

The rest of the Great Hall looked relieved,and began clapping too.

"Also," Dumbledore continued. "I am sad to say that Madame Hooch has retired, and will no longer be the flying instructor at Hogwarts. I am very pleased to announce, however, that our new flying instructor is none other then the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, Professor Krum!"

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Hermione screamed as the door flew open, and Victor Krum walked in.

"I spoke too soon," Ron said. "Things can get worse, and they just did."

_(A/N) Well, I hope you liked it. I think this chapter is way better then the first one! Sorry for the delay, I have been really busy! Please R/R!_


	3. They Meet Again

_(A/N) Hey everyone! I know, you are all like hating my right now, but I have NOT had much time for fan fiction lately! I am updating right now because my dear friend Rittzi here is forcing me to. If I don't have this chapter finished in and hour, she gets to poke me until I am done (! Anyways, here is the chapter for you all!_

Notes To Reviewers

**i-love-fanfictions:** yes, its Vicky all right! As for Hermione ignoring Ron, just wait and see!

**Rittzi:** LMAO I KNOW! Bowie, Drew! Awesome seats last night eh? Omg that was fun hanging out with them at band! lol she almost passed out! If I here him playing that song EVER again in will personally go and slap him!

**Emma**: ya, he is the dude from the fourth book! And yes, he hit on Hermione!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter 

Word Count: 1373

**They Meet Again**

_((RECAP))_

"_OH MY GOD NO WAY!" Hermione screamed as the door flew open, and Viktor Krum walked in._

_"I spoke too soon," Ron said. "Things can get worse, and they just did."_

Viktor ran over to the Gryffindor table, heading straight for Hermione. She threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to teach here this year?" Hermione said to him, grinning from ear to ear.

Viktor held her cheek. "I vanted to surprise you, and I see that I succeeded, Mione," he said, calling her by the pet-name he had given her three years before. "It is great to see you again. You look stunning, as alvays."

"We haven't seen each other since last Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed. "It has been far to long."

"I agree Mione," Viktor said. "I have to go to the head table now though, so everyone can eat."

"Okay, I will see you after dinner." Hermione said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

As Viktor walked to the head table, Hermione sat down, beaming. "I can't believe that I will get to see him everyday!"

Ron just sat there, fuming.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry said, waving his hands infront of Ron's face. "You look like you going to be bloody sick!"

Hermione, obviously so happy to forget she was mad at Ron, looked worried. "Maybe he just needs a drink or something, he probably is starving."

Ron, shaking now, looked like a volcano about to erupt. "WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK VICKY WHAT HE THINKS!" Ron screamed, and stormed out of the great hall.

"Wow, someone is jealous!" Ginny muttered to Harry.

"What are you talking about Gin'?" Harry asked, with a confused look on his face.

Ginny laughed, "Haven't you noticed yet? Ron-" she looked at Hermione to make sure she was not listening, "-likes Hermione."

It was like pieces of a puzzle being put together in Harry's head. The red ears, the acting funny, the yelling. Ron like Hermione!

"You're right!" Harry said to Ginny. "He doesn't have a good way of showing it though."

"God, I'm worried about how he will be acting now with Viktor here and all, or should I say Professor Krum?" Ginny replied.

All of a sudden, the food appeared on the table.

"WOW!" Harry said delightfully, starting to stuff his face with anything he could get his hands on. "Th' houss eff' reeely did g'd this 'ear!"

"Harry, you eating like one of Hagrid's monsters! SLOW DOWN before you end up killing yourself!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

* * *

Ron sat on the ground outside, leaning against a tree. The moon hung loosely in the clouds, lighting up the lake.

Ron grabbed a rock, and threw it into the lake as hard as he could.

_"That was a really stupid to do Ron. She will never even look at you again now!" A voice said._

"Who the hell are you?" Ron said aloud.

_"I am your conscience Ronald. You did a really idiotic thing back there."_

"I know okay! You don't have to rub it in! I'm an ass, I know!" Ron yelled into the darkness.

"Vell, I don't think you are an ass, but you vere pretty stupid back vhere." A voice said, in a Bulgarian accent.

Ron quickly wiped his face on his sleeve, getting rid of the few tears that had splashed onto his cheeks. He spun around, discovering that Viktor Krum was standing about ten feet away.

"Why aren't you at the feast with your girlfriend?" Ron spat, starring across the lake.

"Ron, Herm-own-ninny is not my gierlfriend. Not yet, anyways. Vhy do you care so much about us?" Viktor asked calmly.

"I do NOT care about you!" Ron shouted. "I care about Hermione!"

"Voh, I see," Viktor said understandingly.

"No, you don't see! You can't see! I have known her since I was 11. I have been her friend since our first day of Hogwarts. I have liked her since the end of my third year! I was PLANNING on asking her out in our forth year, but no! MR. VICKY HERE SHOWS UP AND ASKS HER TO THE BALL! SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU, LEAVING ME STANDING ASIDE! NOW, AGAIN I WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT, AND YOU SHOW UP AGAIN! YOU ALWAYS END UP DESTROYING ANYTHING THAT I HAVE BETWEEN HERMIONE!" Ron screamed.

"Herm-own-ninny loved me?" Viktor asked.

"What?" Ron said.

"You said that she fell in love vith me." Viktor said.

Ron, tears of anger streaming down his face, continued on his rant. "Of course she did! What girl wouldn't fall in love with you, Mr. Quidditch star, Mr. Triwizard Tournament Competitor?"

"Vhesley, I never destroyed anything between you and Herm-own-ninny. You did that yourself. By talking to her the vay you did." Viktor continued. "I ha'f tried to be your friend, but you sho'ffed me avay. I still vant to be your friend, but vith you liking Herm-own-ninny this much-"

"LOVE! I LOVE HERMIONE!" Ron interrupted.

"Vell vith you loving Herm-own-ninny this much, I am not sure if that vill be possible. I am your professor, hovever, and you vill need to respect me." Viktor continued. "I vill not give you a detention tonight, but if you continue to act like this tovards me, expect vone in the future."

Ron just stood there, staring at Viktor, shaking violently.

"Vith that said, Ron, ve both better go back to the castle. I vill go now." Viktor said. He turned and walked away.

Ron crumpled onto the ground in a heap, shaking and crying. He stayed like this for hours, until he finally dragged himself back up to the castle.

Everyone was already in bed when he got into his room, including Harry. Ron fell onto his bed, closed the curtain, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke the sound of owls hooting. He opened his eyes and immediety shut them. The light was so bright. After he got used to the light, he got out of bed. Everyone had already left. There was only twenty minutes until breakfast started.

Ron pulled himself into the bathroom and had a shower. He got dressed in his robes, and looked in the mirror.

His eyes were blotching, and he looked like shit. He washed his face, and did a quick charm to make himself look a bit more awake.

He walked out of the common room, which was empty too, and down to the great hall. He was just coming down the grand stair case when he heard an all-to-familiar-voice around the corner.

"He vos standing there, crying like a baby, saying that he loved you. I didn't know vhat to do or say." Viktor said.

"He…he loved me?" Hermione's voice said.

"Yes. He did." Viktor said.

Ron took a deep breath, and stepped around the corner.

Hermione and Viktor gasped. He had been listening the whole time.

"And," Ron said venomously, "I still do."

Ron then bolted down to the Great Hall. He grabbed his schedule, a piece of toast, and ran outside.

_(A/N) Well, another chapter gone. YA! Sorry again for the long delays. The faster everyone reviews, the faster I will have a chapter up!_


	4. Think, Talk, and Decide

(A/N) Hey! I know you all hate me, or have forgotten about me for not updating in a million years, but I just haven't had the time! My summer has been mental! This chapter is really long, on of the longest I have ever written I think! Thanks to all who reviewed! You are the reason that I even bother writing on Fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy the latest installment of my story!

Now, also, I have decided to change the rating on this story. It will now be rated M, just for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, only this plot

Word Count: 1454

**Think, Talk, and Decide**

Hermione stood there, her mouth hanging open, starring at the door Ron had just stormed through. The tears started to well up in her eyes, and she let out one small sob.

Viktor, who was standing next to her, walked over and wrapped his arms around her, gently placing her head on his shoulder. "It vill be okay, my Herm-own-ninny," he whispered into her ear.

The tears started to flow freely down Hermione's cheek. Her head was pounding, and her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She had a million and one questions ripping throughout her mind, as she stood there, sobbing. _Why does he love me? Why did he tell Viktor? Why didn't he tell me a year ago, when I still had these kind of feelings for him? Oh ya, he was too wrapped up with Lavender. He barely noticed me! But now look at him; he's all over me when I'm with someone else! _

She needed to talk to someone about her feelings, someone who was not Ron, or Viktor, or any guy. She needed to talk to a girl. She needed to talk to Ginny.

"I need to go Viktor, I need to go talk to someone," Hermione said quietly, slipping out of his arms.

"Herm-own-ninny, vait!" Viktor called, reaching out to grab her arm, but she had already turned and run around the corner.

Ron threw his toast into the lake, he wasn't hungry anymore. He sat on the ground, absent mindedly playing with a rock in his hand. _Why the hell did I say that? Why did I need to tell her that? She already knew, because that ass Vicky told her. _He threw the rock as hard as he could as he said this and it landed in the lake, about 60 feet away from him.

_I guess I should head up to the castle; there isn't really any point in hanging around here. I'll just go and catch up with some old friends, just as long as I don't wander into Viktor or Hermione. _

Ron stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants, and started walking back up to the castle.

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room, and SMACK, she ran right into someone. She knocked the person over, and landed on top of them.

"Nice to see you too, Herm-" Harry started to say as he stood up, but then noticed the make-up smeared down her cheeks. "Hermione! What happened?"

Hermione quickly stood up, and smoothed out her robes. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm…I'm fine…" she said quietly.

Over the past 6 years at Hogwarts, Hermione has become Harry's closest friend. Ron was a close friend, but he just wasn't always there. Harry and Hermione had developed a special bond; it was almost as if they were brother and sister they were so close. Because of this, he could tell that Hermione was lying to him, but he decided not to press the issue.

"Uh…do you know where I could fine Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, she's in my room, I just showed her my new WMP – Wizarding Music Player." Harry said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

_See, that is what a couple in love are like, always wanting to spend time with each other, getting to have such a close friend, discovering new things together…Viktor and I are never like that, he's mainly into making out and showing me off to the whole school. _"Uh, Ron wasn't in there, was he?" Hermione asked, trying not to look too obvious.

"Nope," Harry replied, "Just Ginny."

Hermione looked relived. "Thanks Harry, I'll go see her now. Talk to you later." She said, giving him a hug. She then spun around and ran up the stairs to Harry's dormitory.

Harry stood there, thinking about Hermione. _What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she want to see Ron? God, I'd hate to be a girl, we guys can make their lives so complicated. Maybe I'll talk to her about it tomorrow; a good sleep should do her well._

"So, then I came here because I had to talk to you. I have no clue where the hell Ron went, but I honestly don't want to see him for long time." Hermione concluded. She had just told Ginny the whole story, right from the beginning.

"Oh my god, you poor girl!" Ginny exclaimed, as she slid across Harry's bed and hugged her friend.

"I just have no clue what I am going to do about this all!"

"You need to look very carefully inside your heart Mione, and find out how you feel. Do you love Viktor?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "I—I honesty don't think that I do. I haven't known him for nearly as long as I have known Ron, and Viktor isn't into having a relationship like you and Harry have, he is just into showcasing me."

"Hermione, he hasn't been treating you wrongly or been using you, has he? You know that you can tell me if he is, and I know that Harry would kick his ass if he did."

Hermione's memory flashed back to the night before.

_Hermione was in Viktor's study, sitting on the couch with him. They had been making out for some time, and as Viktor started to kiss her neck, Hermione had decided that this was enough for tonight._

"_I'm going to go now, okay Viktor," she whispered, as she broke apart from him._

"_Vhy honey, I vas enjoy vat." Viktor said, as he leaned in and kissed her again, even harder this time._

"_No Viktor, I mean it, I am leaving!" Hermione said forcefully, as she pushed him away, and stood up._

"_Herm-own-ninny, come on, vhy leave vhen you could stay vith me for a vhile? I vould really like it if you stayed vith me" Viktor said as he stood up. He walked over to her, reaching his arm out to pull her close to him._

"_I'm tired, and I am leaving right now," Hermione yelled, and ran out of the room._

Hermione snapped back to the present. Ginny was still waiting for her answer. _I won't worry Ginny with that. He probably didn't mean to be forceful; he probably just wanted me to stay for a few more minutes. _"No Gin, are you kidding? Of course he hasn't!"

"Okay, but remember, you can always talk to me about ANYTHING, anything at all."

"I know, that's why I came now, I need your help with this mess!"

"Okay, so, now the hardest question to face, and sort of weird for me to ask because he is my brother, but do you love Ron?"

_Oh god, do I love Ron? How the hell am I suppose to know? _"I have no clue Gin, I just need to not think right now, and then maybe the answer to this will finally come to me."

"Okay, I totally understand. It's pretty late now; we have been talking for over two hours. Why don't we get ready for bed, and have a sleepover in your room. That way we can have the whole head girl unit to ourselves! I'll even make you some hot chocolate." Ginny said eagerly, standing up.

A smile crept onto Hermione's face, as she nodded in agreement. "You just had to mention the hot chocolate didn't you?" she asked Ginny, pretending to be upset.

"I knew that it would get you to say yes," her friend said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? Please review! After writing this chapter, I got SO excited about this story! I have the basic plot in my head, and have already started to work on the next chapter! I was planning on making this a super long chapter, but then I though that I would spread it into two. So, you're going to have to wait for a few days before the chapter with the evil cliffy... hehehe! Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review!

Razz

xOx


End file.
